


Love of mine, someday you'll die

by Namgangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crocodile being a coward, Doflamingo watching people he loves die, F/M, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Old Age, Past Character Death, stay 18 until find your soulmate
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: อายุ 18 ครบรอบที่ 800 ปีโดฟลามิงโก้เคยคิดว่ามันเป็นพรที่ตนไม่เคยเจอคู่แท้ที่จะแก่ตายไปด้วยกัน เคยคิดว่าตนเป็นพระเจ้าที่อยู่เหนือกฎ เคยคิดว่าวิโอล่าจะเป็นของตนตลอดไป เคยคิดว่าจะมีเวอร์โก้เคียงข้างยันกาลอวสาน เคยคิดว่ามิฮอร์คจะมีชีวิตยืนยาวกว่าใคร





	Love of mine, someday you'll die

* * *

อายุ 18 ครบรอบที่ 800 ปี

โดฟลามิงโก้เคยคิดว่ามันเป็นพรที่ตนไม่เคยเจอคู่แท้ที่จะแก่ตายไปด้วยกัน เคยคิดว่าตนเป็นพระเจ้าที่อยู่เหนือกฎ เคยคิดว่าวิโอล่าจะเป็นของตนตลอดไป เคยคิดว่าจะมีเวอร์โก้เคียงข้างยันกาลอวสาน เคยคิดว่ามิฮอร์คจะมีชีวิตยืนยาวกว่าใคร

ใน 817 ปีไม่ใช่มีเพียงแค่สามคนที่โดฟลามิงโก้ต้องการเก็บไว้ แต่สามชื่อนั้นคือสามคนแรกที่โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่อาจลืม สามคนแรกที่โดฟลามิงโก้ยังอ่อนเยาว์เกินกว่าจะเรียนรู้ที่จะปล่อยมือและเอ่ยคำอวยพรให้มีความสุขกับคู่แท้ของอีกฝ่ายและเวลาชีวิตที่นับถอยหลังลงทุกวินาที

โดฟลามิงโก้สังหารคู่แท้ของวิโอล่าทันทีที่เรื่องเข้าหู มันเป็นความหวงก้างและเป็นความหวังว่าหากหมอนั่นตาย ยังทันที่ไวโอล่าจะเป็นอมตะกับเขาตลอดไป แน่นอนว่ามันไม่เป็นอย่างที่หวัง และแม้วิโอล่ายังอยู่กับเขาจนวันสุดท้ายของชีวิต วิโอล่าไม่เคยยกโทษให้เขาเรื่องนั้น 

ร้อยปีถัดมา โดฟลามิงโก้ได้พบกับเวอร์โก้ อีกฝ่ายกลายมาเป็นทั้งเพื่อนคู่คิด ทั้งมือขวา และทั้งคนรัก เวอร์โก้ตายได้เพื่อเขา ฆ่าได้เพื่อเขา ทำทุกอย่างได้เพื่อเขา ให้เขาได้แม้กระทั่งโลกทั้งใบ.. ยอมแม้กระทั่งฆ่าคู่แท้ตัวเองเพื่อพิสูจน์ว่าไม่มีอะไรในชีวิตที่จะสำคัญไปกว่าโดฟลามิงโก้ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หยุดเวลาที่เดินไปแล้ว

หลังจากเวอร์โก้ตาย มิฮอว์ค คือชายที่ไร้คู่แท้และอายุยืนยาวยิ่งกว่าใคร โดฟลามิงโก้ถึงได้เชื่อมั่นว่าตาเหยี่ยวจะไม่มีวันหนีเขาไปยังที่ที่ไม่อาจตามถึงอย่างเวอร์โก้และวิโอล่า --โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่ได้นอนกับมิฮอว์ค มันไม่ใช่ความสัมพันธ์แบบนั้น แต่ชายหนุ่มก็ผูกพันและยึดติดไม่แตกต่างจากสองรักแรก บางทีอาจจะยิ่งกว่า เพราะไว้ใจ เพราะเชื่อมั่นว่ามิฮอว์คจะไม่มีวันทิ้งไป ฉะนั้นถึงได้รู้สึกหัวใจถูกเหยียบย่ำจนละเอียดแหลกลานในวันที่เขาเห็นรอยตีนกาที่ไม่เคยมีอยู่ของมิฮอว์ค.. ตาเหยี่ยวไม่แม้จะบอกเขาด้วยซ้ำว่าเจอคู่แท้ ทั้งที่รู้ดีว่าข้อมูลนั่นสำคัญกับโดฟลามิงโก้แค่ไหน

ต่างจากวิโอล่าและเวอร์โก้ เขาไม่ได้อยู่ข้างเตียงในวันที่มิฮอว์คจากไป และโดฟลามิงโก้สาบานนับจากวันนั้นจะไม่ผูกพันกับใครแบบนั้นอีก เขาจะไม่มีวันร้องไห้อีก หัวใจเขาจะมีช่องว่างให้เพียงสามคนที่ตายไปแล้วเป็นเจ้าของ 

จน... บางอย่างเข้ามา... คร็อคโคไดล์... 

ก็ใช่ที่เขามีสเปค และสเปคนั่นคือผมดำราวกับขนกา (วิโอล่า เวอร์โก้ หรือแม้แต่มิฮอว์ค โดฟลามิงโก้มีสเปคแม้จะไม่อยากยอมรับ) แต่คร็อคโคไดล์มากกว่าแค่สเปค บางอย่างที่ทำให้หัวใจเขากลับมาเต้นอีกครั้ง หวนนึกถึงวิโอล่ายามอีกฝ่ายเดือดดาลกับการกระทำที่ข้ามเส้น นึกถึงความขรึมเข้มจริงจังของเวอร์โก้ และความเป็นหมาป่าเดียวดายของมิฮอว์ค

บางอย่างที่ทำให้หัวใจของโดฟลามิงโก้เต้นระรัวอีกครั้ง มีผีเสื้อมวนในท้อง และพระอาทิตย์บนแก้ม

_"แก่ตายไปกับฉัน คร็อคโคไดล์"_

คำพูด คำขอ หรืออาจเป็นคำอ้อนวอน โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่เคยคิดว่ามันจะออกจากปากตัวเองที่เคยคิดว่าอมตะเป็นพรวิเศษ

และ-- 

และจระเข้ทรายก็หนีหายไป ในวันนั้น คืนนั้น อย่างคนขลาด ราวกับกลัวการผูกมัด ราวกับกลัวว่านี่หมายถึงความตาย ความพ่ายแพ้ ความล่มจมอันตรธานหายไปราวกับภูติผีที่ไม่เคยมีอยู่แต่แรก 

เอาเข้าจริง โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่เซอร์ไพรส์เท่าไหร่ เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่านั่นคือความเสี่ยง แต่ก็สมน้ำหน้ามัน..

โดฟลามิงโก้หัวเราะเมื่อมองกระจกอีกห้าปีถัดมา และแม้จะยังไม่มีรอยตีนกาหรือผมหงอก ชายหนุ่มรู้ว่าเขาไม่ใช่เด็กหนุ่มอีกแล้ว นาฬิกาของเขาเดิน และนั่นแปลว่านาฬิกาของมันเดินเช่นกัน เป็นความตายที่หนีไม่พ้น เป็นชะตาที่ถูกลิขิตไว้แล้ว

โดฟลามิงโก้จินตนาการได้เลย โดยที่ไม่ต้องหลับตา โดยไม่ต้องพยายาม --เสียงก่นด่าของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่สาปส่งเขาอยู่ที่ไหนสักที่ในโลกว่าเขาคือมัจจุราชของมัน

แต่สำหรับโดฟลามิงโก้มันเป็นข่าวดี บางทีอาจไม่มีใครควรอายุยืนยาวเท่าเขาตั้งแต่แรก ความโดดเดี่ยว อ้างว้าง เขาคิดถึงรักที่ตายไป และเอ่ยคำสัญญาว่าหนนี้ตนจะตามไป ขอเวลาอีกนิด แม้จะเหงาที่ต้องแก่เฒ่าอย่างโดดเดี่ยว แต่บางทีอาจสาสมแล้วก็ได้ บางทีอาจเป็นกรรมเก่าที่เขาฆ่าเนื้อคู่ของวิโอล่าและทำให้เวอร์โก้ฆ่าของตัวเอง

_แต่แล้วบางทีอาจเป็นวิโอล่า.. ที่ให้อภัยเขาในที่สุด_

"ดูเหมือนฉันจะคิดได้ช้าไปหน่อย" 

โดฟลามิงโก้ไม่มีวันลืมใบหน้าของคร็อคโคไดล์ แต่คำพูดที่ว่าแทบจำไม่ได้ก็เป็นอะไรที่เหมาะสม.. มันแก่ขึ้น มีผมหงอกแซมเรือนผมดำขลับราวขนอีกาที่เสยขึ้น หน้าผากและหางตาเต็มไปด้วยรอยตีนกา นัยน์ตาสีอำพันเข้มขึ้นราวกับผ่านสงครามมา

มันดูไม่จืดพอกับเขา

"ฉันนึกว่าแกจะไปแล้วไปลับ" 

เสียงหัวใจโดฟลามิงโก้เต้นแทบจะดังกลบเสียงที่ดังออกจากปาก ราวกับกลับเป็นเด็กอายุ 18 อีกครั้ง

และโอ้ --โดฟลามิงโก้คิดถึงรอยยิ้มมุมปากของคร็อคโคไดล์ที่กระดกขึ้นราวกับมันรู้ความลับอะไรบางอย่างที่เขาไม่รู้ มุกตลกที่มันรู้เพียงคนเดียว 

หลายอย่างเปลี่ยนตามอายุและกาลเวลา แต่ดูเหมือนบางอย่างไม่เปลี่ยนไปแบบแต่น้อย ไม่แม้ทั้งเขาและมันจะกลายเป็นตาเฒ่าที่ใกล้ลงโลง

"ข้อเสนอของแกยังอยู่ไหม โดฟลามิงโก้" 

"ที่ว่าฉันจะขี่แกจนกว่าฟ้าเหลืองน่ะหรอ ฟุฟุ" 

นัยน์ตาสีอำพันของคร็อคโคไดล์วาบขึ้น --ยังขี้รำคาญเหมือนที่เขาจำมันได้

"นั่นด้วย" ซิการ์ในปากคร็อคโคไดล์ขยับเปลี่ยนมุม "แต่ฉันพูดถึงข้อเสนออีกอย่าง" 

_'แก่ตายไปกับฉัน คร็อคโคไดล์'_

นั่นไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดอีกหน ไม่จำเป็นต้องยืนยันว่าใช่เรื่องเดียวกันไหม เพราะไม่มีข้อเสนออื่นอีกแล้วที่คอยหลอกหลอนตลอดเวลาที่ส่องกระจกและเห็นตัวเองแก่ลงโดยที่ไม่มีอีกคนเคียงข้าง 

และแน่นอน --ให้ตอบรับแบบคนปกติมันไม่ใช่สไตล์ของโดฟลามิงโก้ 

มือสีแทนคว้าเสื้อกั๊กของอีกฝ่าย ผลักร่างเตี้ยกว่ากับกำแพงและจูบอีกฝ่ายในแบบที่พยายามชดเชยทุกปีที่เสียไปโดยเปล่าประโยชน์เพราะความหัวทื่อของคนคิดได้ช้าไปไม่หน่อย

_รสจูบไม่เปลี่ยน และแน่นอนว่าข้อเสนอก็ยังไม่เปลี่ยนเช่นกัน_


End file.
